Óda a ramenhez
by Mariliisa
Summary: -ONE-SHOT- Miért is szereti Naruto annyira a rament? A hetvenéves Hokage ezt magyarázza el legjobb barátjának.


**Cím:** Óda a ramenhez  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Műfaj:** humor, paródia, dráma  
**Elbeszélésmód:** E/1. és E/3.  
**Fejezetek száma:** 1  
**Szavak száma:** 1077  
**Állapot:** befejezett  
**Szereplők:** Naruto, Sasuke  
**Párosítás:** -  
**Korhatár:** T/PG-13/12+  
**Ismertető:** Naruto ramen iránti szenvedélyéről beszél legjobb barátjának, s az idős Hokage el-el kalandozik közben, hogy életéről meséljen.  
**Figyelmeztetés:** szereplő halála  
**Spoiler:** -  
**Megjegyzés:** ezt hozza ki az emberből az, ha fizika szakon vizsgára készül.

* * *

_Ó, a ramen, az a drága jó ramen! Azt kérdezed, Sasuke, miért szeretem annyira? Hogy miért bolondulok érte? Hogy miért nem eszem szinte semmi mást ezen kívül? Hát nem érted?_

_A ramen finom. Ínycsiklandozó. Laktató. Egészséges – bár Sakura-chan mást állít, de nem hiszem el neki! Ha akár csak egy adagot is megeszel, tele leszel életerővel. Edzi a testet, a lelket, megnyugtat, ha ideges vagy, felpörget, ha nincs kedved küldetésre menni. _

_Gyerekkorom legelső emléke is a ramenhez kötődik: a Harmadik hívott meg rá. Hogy miért? Azt hiszem, megsajnálta azt a szőke kisfiút, aki az utcán zokogott, mert bántották, és mert éhes volt. Ichirakunál ettünk, gondolom, rájöttél._

_Ichiraku… Azt az ízélményt soha el nem felejtem! A forró levesnek köszönhetően melegség töltött el, ahogy nyeltem a kortyokat. Még a szívem is felmelegítette! _

_Azóta szinte csak ramenen élek. Mint most is, kiskoromban is tele volt a konyhám az instant verzióval, és persze gyakran mentem le a faluba egy adag leveskére. Néha Iruka-sensei vagy a Harmadik is meghívott._

_Azok voltak ám csak a szép napok! Mindig akkor esett legjobban a ramen, ha más fizette! Ráadásul ők ketten – hogy is mondjam… nem volt rossz társaság egyikük sem. _

_Az akadémiai záróvizsga előestéjén is Ichirakunál ücsörögtem Irukával. Meghívott, pedig aznap firkáltam össze a Hokagék arcmását. Emlékszem, fel szerettem volna próbálni a sensei fejpántját, ám ő nem engedte. Azt mondta, azt ki kell érdemelni. Másnap meg jól meghúzott a vizsgán!_

_Azt hiszem, sosem mondtam el neked, hogy miért engedtek át később, és hogy hol tanultam a Kage Bunshin no jutsut… Hát, azon az éjszakán történt. Nem akarom erre pazarolni a szót, de – ahogy már említettem, - a ramen bizony energiát ad. Annak a drága jó ételnek köszönhetően megtanultam, hogyan kell árnyékklónt létrehozni, megmentettem Irukát, és jól elagyabugyáltam azt az áruló Mizukit. Jó, nem? Látod, már akkoriban is ilyen menő voltam!_

_Aztáááán… emlékszem, akkor is rament ettünk, mikor átmentünk Kakashi-sensei csörgős tesztjén! Tudod, amikor otthagytatok a fához kötözve négy órán keresztül, mire végre visszajöttetek értem. Abban a fellengzős stílusodban persze meg kellett jegyezned, hogy egy ilyen egyszerű csomót egy ninjának pillanatok alatt ki kellene bogoznia, de persze Uzumaki Naruto erre is képtelen. Nos, látod, igenis elértem minden vágyam! Én lettem a Hatodik Hokage. Irigykedsz, mi?_

_Na, mindegy. Szóval, akkor este egy ínycsiklandozó marhahúsos fogás volt a terítéken. Az egyik legfinomabb, amit valaha ettem! Azt hiszem, Ichiraku csak akkor tudta überelni, mikor hazaértünk a hullámok földjéről. (Amúgy még mindig haragszom rád, mert hagytad, hadd higgyem, hogy meghaltál azoktól a dobótűktől!) Az is marhahúsos volt, mesterdarab. _

_Ott ültünk a pultnál, Sakura-chan szokás szerint randit kért tőled, Kakashi azt mondta, fogyókúrázik – biztos csak azért, hogy ne láthassuk az arcát, nem? -, te meg bámultál magad elé, a levesbe. Emlékszel még az ízére? Igen? Igen? Ugye, mondom én, az volt a vén vendéglős szakácstudományának fénypontja!_

_A chuunin-vizsga előtt is rament ettem, le is győztem Nejit. Jobb ez a kaja, mint azok a tabletták, amivel Kiba tömi magát!_

_Az első randim Hinatával… Tudod, akkor vallotta be, hogy szerelmes belém, mikor Pein ellen harcoltam. Majdnem meghalt, miközben meg akart védeni engem! De nem ez a lényeg…_

_Tudod, milyen sikerem volt azon a randin? Ichirakuhoz vittem, hova máshova? És bizony alighogy megettük az ételt, elcsattant az első csók is! Látod, erre jó még a ramen: meg lehet vele fogni a csajokat. Mert ők is szeretik. Tökéletes randikaja. _

_Emlékszel, Kakashit is ramenre hívtuk meg, mikor meg akartuk nézni az arcát? Csak aztán nem lett belőle semmi, amilyen gyorsan befalta az egész kaját! Néha már-már azt gondolom, a ramen túl finom! _

_És nem hizlal! Hogy honnan szedem ezt? Tudod, miután összeköltöztünk Hinatával – illetve én költöztem hozzá, a birtokra, - minden vacsoraidőt Ichirakunál töltöttünk. Aztán Hinata egyszercsak felszedett pár kilót! Emlékszem, ott ültünk a ramen bárban, és megkérdeztem tőle, hogy biztos nem evett túl sokat mostanában? (Nem, nem, nem zavart volna, ha felszed egy kis husikát, félre ne értsd!) És tudod, mit felelt erre? Azt, hogy de, mert neki most kettő helyett kell ennie. Fogalmam sem volt, mit akar ez jelenteni…_

_Hinata megszenvedett velem, mire elmagyarázta, hogy gyerekünk lesz. Az első fiam… Emlékszem Sakura-chan arcára, mikor a szülőszobából kijőve megkérdezte, hogyan akarom nevezni a kis krapekot, én meg rávágtam, hogy Sasuke! Uzumaki Sasuke, Konoha következő nagy Hokagéja! Tudod, milyen büszke vagyok rá? Miért? Hát mutass nekem még egy apát, aki elmondhatja magáról, hogy a fia első szava az volt, hogy ramen! Na, ugye!_

_Hogy hogy van? Köszönöm, jól. A legkisebb unokámmal van elfoglalva, aki most készül záróvizsgázni, és képtelen megtanulni a Bunshin no jutsut. Apropó, erről jut eszembe, megígértem neki, hogy besegítek holnap. De jó, hogy eszembe jutott!_

_Szóval, hol is tartottam… Ó, igen, Sasuke. Szóval ő is imádja a rament – még szerencse, ki is tagadnám, ha nem így lenne. Meg a többi gyerekem is. És az unokáim is. És remélhetőleg a születendő dédunokáim is ramenőrültek lesznek._

_Na, azt akartam elmondani, hogy akkor is nagyon finom volt a ramen, mikor Sasuke született. Igen, az. Kakashi hívott meg rá, azt mondta, szükségem van az erőre, és ennem kell valamit, miután egész éjszaka a kórházban járkáltam fel-alá. Meg persze ünnepelnünk is kellett valamivel!_

_És tudod… tudod mikor ettünk még rament? Igen, együtt, mi ketten, Sasuke. Aznap, mikor elhagytad a falut. Akkor is ramen volt a vacsora. Összevesztünk valami marhaságon – akkoriban könnyen ugrottunk mindketten, - aztán a magad hűvös modorában kijelentetted, hogy lelépsz. Én meg naivan azt hittem, úgy értetted, hazamész lefeküdni. Erre reggel mire kelek? Hogy a legjobb barátom úton van Orochimaruhoz!_

_Akkor ettünk utoljára rament, te és én. 57 éve. Jó lenne valamikor megismételni…_

Öreg, ráncos kezek nyúltak egy bekeretezett fénykép felé, hogy tulajdonosuk magához vehesse az oly becses emléket. A fehér kalap, melyet az öreg viselt, lassan lecsúszott fejéről, hogy megmutassa az üres szobában álló bútoroknak bozontos haját, mely már csupán csak emlékét őrizte egykori szőkeségének.

A kristálytiszta, kék szemek a fényképen látható fekete hajú fiúra szegeződtek, aki csapattársai körében állt meglehetősen unott képet vágva. A tizenkét éves Uchiha Sasuke oly ismerős arca mosolyt csalt az idős Hokage ajkaira – szemébe pedig könnyeket.

_Mindig azt mondtad, nem kéne nekiállnom hősködni, erre mit csináltál 53 ével ezelőtt, mikor Konohát le akarták rombolni? Elém álltál, hogy megvédj Madara gyilkos jutsujától… Akkora egy idióta vagy! Igen, te! Mindig nekem mondogattad, és lám, ki is volt a nagyobb barom közülünk? _

Az öreg kezek végigsimítottak a képkereten, s az arcon könnyek kezdtek folyni, hogy apró folyókká dagadjanak a ráncok barázdálta bőrön.

_Sasuke, el kellene mennünk egyszer rament enni, úgy, ahogy régen. Majd bepótolunk mindent nemsokára. Remélem, Ichiraku a mennyben is megnyitotta az üzletet. Mert oda kerültél…_

A szavak suttogássá halkultak, s már maga Naruto sem hallotta, ahogy még reménykedve megkérdezi: _Ugye, Sasuke?_


End file.
